Episode 8649 (28th May 2015)
Plot Kal spots a way through the flames to the balcony. He overturns a table to give Leanne and Amy extra protection from the flames while he gets onto the balcony and yells at the watchers below to get a ladder. Tyrone remembers that there's one long enough in the builder's yard and the menfolk break through the gates to fetch one. Kal gets Leanne and Amy on to the balcony where Tracy screams up to her daughter. Jenny gabbles desperate excuses to Maddie who's not taken in by any of them. David rings Nick and tells him that his flat might also be damaged in the fire. Max is woken up by the commotion and asks to stay up late, saying Callum allows that. David gives in. Amy is terrified of using the ladder as the fire takes more of a hold. Tyrone spots a propane gas canister used for barbecues on the balcony with the flames licking round it. Maddie spots Jack's things in the holdall and realises that Jenny is running away with him. A deranged Jenny starts to gabble about someone called "Tom" not being safe. Tracy panics while Liz talks Amy on to the ladder. She slowly makes her way down. Jenny swears that she didn't kill "Tom" and won't let Maddie leave the house, knocking her down to the floor. Leanne makes it down the ladder as the gas canister starts to burn. Kevin and Tyrone push everyone back. Leanne gets to the base and yells up to Kal that she will marry him. He dashes into the flat to avoid the explosion of the canister but the entire top floor is set ablaze. A burning piece of wood falls into the yard nears some canisters containing toxic materials. The emergency services arrive and the firemen enter the building as the paramedics look after Amy and Carla. Alya and Gary arrive to the news that Kal is inside the burning building. Unseen, the canisters in the yard start to catch fire. Jenny is distracted by the arrival of her taxi and Maddie uses the opportunity to knee her and run out of the back door. Max asks why David doesn't like Callum and also asks after his mother. Unable to get through the police cordon, Maddie rings Sophie and leaves a message on her mobile saying no more than she was right about Jenny. She then dodges under the police tape to get to Sophie but the canisters in the yard explode as she crosses in front of it, knocking her to the ground. She shows no pulse and the paramedics start CPR as Sophie sobs uncontrollably. They bring her round and put her in the ambulance. The Watch Commander tells the Nazirs that a body has been found. Kevin goes home and tells a crying Jenny what's happened. She realises the girl didn't get an opportunity to tell him about her plan. Kal's body is brought out in front of the horrified onlookers. Zeedan tells Leanne it's all her fault. Roy comforts Carla as Tracy looks on with feelings of guilt. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Watch Commander Trevor Lance - John Burton *Paramedic 2 - Adele Parry *Lead Paramedic - Tim Faraday *Police Officer - Serena Ryan Places *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Yard *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and balcony Notes *Final appearance of Jimi Mistry as Kal Nazir. *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger, Neil Finnighan as the Stunt Co-ordinator with Charlotte Williams, Robert Pavey and Kim McGarrity as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A clearly unstable Jenny tries to prevent Maddie raising the alarm about her plan to kidnap little Jack; David faces some awkward questions from Max about Callum and Kylie; and Tracy's attempt to plot the perfect revenge looks set to become a nightmare. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,152,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns